mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czy to koniec Dzielnej Do?/Transkrypt
:Newspaper Pony: Cześć, Pinkie Pie. Mam najnowsze wydanie „Kroniki Ponyville”. :Pinkie Pie: Fansuperastycznie. Uwielbiam czytać o szczęśliwych wydarzeniach i lubię być dobrze poinformowanym kucykiem. Wiesz? Można się dowiedzieć tylu rzeczy. :Rainbow Dash: Jak dla mnie to są same nudziarstwa. :Pinkie Pie: Czy... nowy żywopłot w zamkowym ogrodzie to dla ciebie nudziarstwo? :Rainbow Dash: Straszne. :Pinkie Pie: A może inwazja parasprite'ów w Fillydelphii zażegnana. Och, to dobra wiadomość. :Rainbow Dash: Eee, co parę dni pojawia się jakaś historia o parasprite'ach. :Pinkie Pie: Kluski oficjalnym daniem w Whinnyapolis. Pisarka A.K. Yearling przechodzi na emeryturę. Trwa gorąca atmosfera przed wyborami w Cloudsdale. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! O, pokaż mi to. :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiedziałam, że tak się interesujesz polityką Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, tym. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też bym nie wybrała klusek jako oficjalne danie Whinnyapolis, ale ekh, co poradzisz? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, Pinkie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że największa pisarka i sekretna poszukiwaczka przygód wszech czasów, A.K. Yearling, kończy swoją karierę! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Pinkie Pie: A.K. Yearling jest na emeryturze od... dzisiaj. Myślisz, że zechce mieć gości? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, A.K. Yearling, którą znam, nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego tak znienacka. Myślę, że coś się stało. Musimy sprawdzić co z nią. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra. :Lektor: Czy to koniec Dzielnej Do? :Pinkie Pie: Heeej, a może po prostu chcesz ją namówić, żeby dalej pisała książki o Dzielnej Do? :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że nie! Ale to by nie zaszkodziło. Pospieszmy się! :do drzwi :Rainbow Dash: Oo, może nie ma jej w domu? Może poszła do redakcji „Kroniki Ponyville”, żeby zamieścili sprostowanie? :Pinkie Pie: Nie, jest w domu. :Rainbow Dash: Skąd wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Bo patrzę na nią. Taka smutna i samotna. :Rainbow Dash: Och, wiedziałam. Coś jest nie tak. A.K.! :Pinkie Pie: Wzdycha jakby przytłaczał ją świat. A teraz zwiesza głowę w desperacji. A teraz macha kopytkiem w geście, który mówi nic już nie będzie takie samo. Dlaczego, dlaczego ja to spotkało? :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Nieważne. A teraz się tylko przeciąga. :Rainbow Dash: A.K., to my, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie, przyjaciółki! :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: O nie, czy ktoś znów obrabował twój dom i ukradł cenne zabytki, które mogły posłużyć do ocalenia Equestrii? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, ładne. :A. K. Yearling: Ach, nikt mi nic nie ukradł. :Rainbow Dash: W takim razie, czy ktoś cię szantażuje i zmusza do emerytury? Bo jeżeli tak... :A. K. Yearling: Nie, nic podobnego. :Rainbow Dash: No to, po prostu wycofujesz się i wyprowadzasz? Czemu ty to robisz?! :A. K. Yearling: Ja już wszystko wytłumaczyłam dziennikarzom z „Kroniki Ponyville”. :Rainbow Dash: O, doprawdy. Pisarka A.K. Yearling ogłosiła wczoraj, że jej następna książka z popularnej serii "Dzielna Do i klątwa grobowca faraona", będzie ostatnią. Yearling zamierza przejść na emeryturę. Ale to niczego nie wyjaśnia! :A. K. Yearling: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: To znaczy tyle, że kończysz z pisaniem książek, ale większość kucyków nie wie, że to ty jesteś Dzielną Do, a historie są prawdziwe. Wychodzi na to, że już dłużej nie chcesz być Dzielną Do, tylko nie wyjaśniasz dlaczego. :Pinkie Pie: Rzecz jasna, jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać to też jest ok, A.K. Jako przyjaciółki doskonale cię rozumiemy. Prawda, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Oo, tak. Po prostu przyszłyśmy zobaczyć jak się masz i yy, dlatego jesteśmy ciekawe co się stało. :A. K. Yearling: Jeśli naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć, ostatnia misja zawiodła mnie do miasta w południowej Equestrii, a potem zaczęło pojawiać się to. :Pinkie Pie: „Zagrożenie dla miasta. Uwaga, Dzielna Do niszczy targowisko w miasteczku”. :Rainbow Dash: „Strach się bać. Chuliganka Dzielna Do odpowiada za chaos i bałagan w mieście”? :Pinkie Pie: „Dzielna do wprowadza byka do sklepu z porcelaną w czasie pościgu”. :A. K. Yearling: Wystarczy! Kucyki, którym pomagałam, są na mnie złe. :Pinkie Pie: To nie prawda. Nie są złe na A.K. Yearling, tylko na Dzielną Do. :A. K. Yearling: W południowej Equestrii nie sprzedają moich książek. Tam nikt nawet nie wie o istnieniu A.K. Yearling. Oni znają tylko Dzielną Do, która widocznie czyni więcej szkód niż dobra. :Pinkie Pie: Na szczęście wyglądasz całkiem inaczej jako A.K. Yearling. :Rainbow Dash: A więc wystarczy tam pojechać i wyjaśnić tym kucykom, że nic z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą. :Pinkie Pie: Luzik guzik arbuzik. :A. K. Yearling: Ale właśnie w tym rzecz... że to prawda. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: Co?! :A. K. Yearling: Zawsze byłam tak skupiona na ratowaniu zabytków i ściganiu przestępców, że... nie zauważałam szkód, jakie wyrządzałam. :Pinkie Pie: To rzeczywiście jesteś w niezłych tarapatach. Ale dlaczego to wszystko wyszło teraz? :A. K. Yearling: Ach, może kucyki mają mnie już dość. Tak czy siak, od dziś kończę z przygodami, na żywo czy w książkach. :Rainbow Dash: Nie żartuj. Na każdego kucyka, który jest zły, przypada 100, które uważają cię za bohaterkę. :A. K. Yearling: Bardzo wątpię, Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Więc chodźmy odwiedzić to miasteczko, Somnambula i przekonajmy się. :A. K. Yearling: Z tych artykułów bardzo jasno wynika co sądzą mieszkańcy. :Pinkie Pie: Ale jeśli tam pojedziemy, to kucyki będą miały szansę powiedzieć ci jak cię doceniają. :Rainbow Dash: I, że te artykuły to tylko kupa zgniłych ogryzków. :A. K. Yearling: Naprawdę tak myślicie? :Rainbow Dash: No pewnie! To w drogę. :A. K. Yearling: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Łoo, ale superowo. To wygląda jak miasteczko z ostatniej książki, kiedy Dzielna Do odbiera dzikiej bandzie diadem zguby i musi uciekać przez pustynię. :A. K. Yearling: Zgadza się. Ten rozdział opowiada o tym, czego doświadczyłam w Somnambuli. :Pinkie Pie: Jak to było? Nie, czekaj nie opowiadaj. Zmieniłam zdanie, gadaj! :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do sprzeciwia się temu, aby Ahuizotl rozdzielił siostrzane korony. I gdyby nie ona na tej ziemi zapanowałaby wieczna noc, a całe miasteczko Somnambula zniknęłoby pod ziemią. :Pinkie Pie: Eeee, pfff, jestem pewna, że te kucyki uważają cię za bohaterkę. :Rainbow Dash: Patrzcie teraz. Uszanowanie panu. Czy przypadkiem słyszał pan o pewnym kucyku imieniem Dzielna Do? Podobno to niezwykła poszukiwaczka przygód. :Elder Stallion: Dzielna Do, och niezwykła jest, to prawda. Niezwykle skutecznie niszczy cudze wózki. I bezcenne święte pomniki. :Dr. Caballeron: Istotnie, Dzielna Do sieje zniszczenie wszędzie gdzie się tylko pojawi. :się zgadzają :Rainbow Dash: Co? Nie. Przeciwnie, Dzielna Do wszystko ratuje i naprawia. :A. K. Yearling: wzdycha No widzisz, mówiłam ci. Powrót tutaj to był błąd. :Rainbow Dash: Daj spokój, A.K. Po Prostu kiepsko trafiłyśmy. To był tylko jeden zły kucyk. :Pinkie Pie: Dwa złe kucyki. :A. K. Yearling: To nie ma znaczenia. Żałuje, że się tu pojawiłam. Radzę wam wracać do domu. :Rainbow Dash: Chodźmy, trzeba ją mieć na oku. :Pinkie Pie: No nie wiem. Ona naprawdę nie chce, żebyśmy się czepiały jej siodła. :Rainbow Dash: Powinnyśmy ją Przekonać, że to co robi, naprawdę jest doceniane. Uważam, że jako przyjaciółki musimy jej pomóc. :Rainbow Dash: Patrz, Pinkie, to zajazd przy drodze. Dzielna Do zatrzymuje się tu podczas swoich przygód. To znaczy, że mogą tu być kucyki, które kochają Dzielną Do. Może nam pomogą. :Pinkie Pie: wącha Mój nos podpowiada, że pomogą nam w tym muffinki. :dzwonek :Rainbow Dash: Szybciej. :Pinkie Pie: Łoł, jaka dama. Pogadam z nią. Dobry wieczór miła pani. Strudzone podróżniczki pragnęłyby się czegoś dowiedzieć o pewnym kucyku, który ma zwyczaj u państwa gościć. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Na południową Equestrię, o czym ty do mnie mówisz? :Pinkie Pie: Czy u was zatrzymuje się Dzielna Do? :Mrs. Trotsworth: Ha, już nie i całe szczęście. :Rainbow Dash: Dlaczego? :Mrs. Trotsworth: Kiedy ostatnio wynajęłam pokój tej awanturnicy, opuszczała mój motel w takim pośpiechu, że nawet nie zapłaciła za nocleg. :Rainbow Dash: Ale- :Mrs. Trotsworth: A zaraz potem wpadła za nią banda i szukając jej, zniszczyła mi połowę pokoi. Pewnie ich rozzłościła jeszcze bardziej niż mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, nie, nie, nie. To wcale nie tak. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Co masz na myśli? :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do chciała ocalić mieszkańców tego miasta przed klątwą diademu zguby z Xilati i bardzo się śpieszyła, ponieważ musiała szybko połączyć ten diadem z tiarą z Teotlale zanim klątwa zacznie działać. Rozdział 17. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Dla mnie to brzmi jak jakaś bajeczka. I trudno mi w to uwierzyć, teraz kiedy wiem, że Dzielna Do to oszustka i złodziejka. I każdego roku kucyki składały w ofierze cenny flopaz przed posągiem Somnambuli w naszym mieście, z nadzieją na dobrą przyszłość. Widzicie tego biedaka? Dzielna Do ukradła mu naszyjnik z flopazu nie dalej jak wczoraj! :Rainbow Dash: Hmm. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: Jest A.K.! :Dr. Caballeron: Dzielna Do zniszczyła miasto i skradła cenny flopaz. Jeśli znów się pojawi, za wszystko co zrobiła, poniesie srogie konsekwencje. Jeśli się ze mną zgadzacie, spotkajmy się jutro przy posągu. :A. K. Yearling: Oskarżają mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłam. Po co miałabym ich okradać? :Pinkie Pie: Oni są superźli, ale zostajemy tu na noc? Bo ja już zjadłam już wszystkie darmowe minimuffinki. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, A.K., kiedy się wyśpimy, wyjaśnimy tę sytuację. Daję słowo. :A. K. Yearling: Nie powinnam tu być, Rainbow Dash. To się na pewno nie uda. :Rainbow Dash: A ja ci mówię, że tak. Na początek muszę podejść do tych kucyków i wyjaśnić im, że bardzo się mylą. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. A jak im powiem słyszeliście? :A. K. Yearling: Luzik guzik arbuzik. :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie. :Dr. Caballeron: Widzicie to? Ruiny waszego... znaczy naszego pomnika Somnambuli. Po tym, jak Dzielna Do go zniszczyła, powiedzcie, gdzie będziemy składać nasz flopaz? : Random Villager: My już nawet nie mamy flopazów, bo zostały ukradzione przez Dzielną Do. :się buntują :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do nigdy by niczego nie ukradła. I nawet jeżeli zniszczyła ten pomnik, to tylko dlatego, że ratowała was przed Ahuizotlem. :kucyki :Rainbow Dash: Ahuizotl? O taki wielki, długa szyja? Dziwaczna twarz? Takie jakby kolce na ogonie? :Pinkie Pie: U, u, ja go znam. On jest bardzo zły. :Rainbow Dash: Wierzcie mi, gdyby Ahuizotl uciekł z diademem zguby, to całe wasze miasteczko zapadłoby się pod ziemię. A to by było gorsze niż utrata jakiegoś starego pomnika. :kucyki :Elder Stallion: chrząka To nie był jakiś zwyczajny stary posąg. On był symbolem naszego miasta. Jeśli chcesz zrozumieć nas. To najpierw musisz zrozumieć ją. :Rainbow Dash: Kogo? :Elder Stallion: Somnambulę. Dawno temu, naszym miasteczkiem rządził zły sfinks, który zabierał kucykom ich plony. Podobnie jak inni mieszkańcy miasta, Somnambula nie miała wiele, ale tak jak potrafiła wspierała innych, by nie tracili nadziei. Syn faraona, książę Hisan był tak wzruszony jej dobrocią, iż ogłosił dekret, że jego poddani nie będą więcej głodować. Ale gdy Hisan przeciwstawił się sfinksowi, bestia pojmała go, mówiąc faraonowi, że aby jego syn odzyskał wolność, ktoś musi rozwiązać zagadkę. Nikt nie chciał się podjąć uwolnienia księcia. Nikt oprócz... Somnambuli. Sfinks zadał jej zagadkę. „Ja rozjaśniam mroki ciemności. Jestem, lecz mnie nie widać. Mieć mnie, to nic nie kosztuje, ale nie mieć mnie może kosztować bardzo wiele”. Somnambula pomyślała o trudach, jakich doświadczała ona i mieszkańcy miasteczka i przyszła jej do głowy odpowiedź. „Nadzieja!” – krzyknęła. :ryczy :Elder Stallion: Sfinks był wściekły. W obawie, że bestia nie zgodzi się uwolnić księcia, Somnambula poprosiła o jeszcze jedno zadanie. Jeśli je wykona, Sfinks ma opuścić królestwo na zawsze. Sfinks szybko się zgodził, każąc Somnambuli by przeszła do księcia po kładce nad przepaścią z zasłoniętymi oczami. Następnie Sfinks rzucił na Somnambulę czar, który uniemożliwił jej latanie. :śmieje się złowieszczo :Elder Stallion: Ale Somnambula nigdy nie traciła nadziei. Wiedziała, że musi zaufać sobie, żeby uratować księcia. Podążając za głosem księcia... z łatwością przeszła po kładce. Faraon zapytał jak udało jej się wygrać z bestią. Somnambula odparła, że to nadzieja na lepszą przyszłość doprowadziła ją do zwycięstwa. W zamian za perły, które Somnambula oddała dla swego ludu, książę podarował jej flopazy. A blask bijący od naszyjnika rozświetlił całe królestwo. Po wsze czasy flopaz stał się dla nas symbolem nadziei. :rozmawiają :Rainbow Dash: Łał, nie miałam pojęcia, że ten pomnik jest dla was taki ważny. Somnambula to musiał być naprawdę fajny kucyk. Ale gdyby tu była to na pewno polubiłaby Dzielną Do, bo one obie stanęłyby w obronie tego miasta. :rozmawiają :Dr. Caballeron: Gdyby Somnambula była tu dziś, potępiłaby Dzielną Do za zniszczenie naszego symbolu nadziei! :się buntują :Rainbow Dash: Hej, koleś, co ci zrobiła Dzielna Do, że aż tak źle o niej mówisz? :Dr. Caballeron: Zrobiła... bardzo dużo! :Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron? :Dr. Caballeron: Tak, Rainbow Dash. Hahahahaha! Gdy cię zobaczyłem, jej przyjaciółkę, domyśliłem się, że Dzielna Do jest gdzieś niedaleko. Jestem ci wdzięczy za to, że ją do mnie doprowadziłaś. :Rainbow Dash: Ale ja-ja, nie chciałam. :Dr. Caballeron: Dzięki, że pomogłaś mi złamać Dzielną Do i zniszczyć jej reputację. Ale teraz muszę cię zatrzymać, żebyś nie zdradziła mych planów. :Rainbow Dash: Pomocy! :A. K. Yearling: Caballeron, nie! :Pinkie Pie: On ma Rainbow Dash, chodźmy. :Pinkie Pie: sapie Już pędzę, Rainbow Dash. O wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. :Daring Do: Naprawdę? Ja nie wiedziałam. A jeśli znów narobię kłopotów? :Pinkie Pie: Nie narobisz. :Daring Do: A skąd wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: No bo wiem. Nie dasz im skrzywdzić Rainbow Dash. Za bardzo ją lubisz. :Daring Do: Masz rację. W którą stronę poszli? Szybko do piramidy. :Rainbow Dash: Ratunku! Na pomoc! Ktoś mnie słyszy?! Pinkie Pie, Dzielna Do, czy to wy? :Pinkie Pie: Nie bój się Rainbow, wyratujemy cię. :Dr. Caballeron: śmiech Mój poprzedni plan nie doprowadził do tego, żebyś się poddała, ale obawa o najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Rainbow Dash, odniesie skutek. A starożytne zaklęcie z tej legendy wciąż działa. Nikt nie może latać w piramidzie! Powodzenia, Dzielna Do! śmiech :Daring Do: stęka To prawda, nie zdążymy jej ocalić. :Pinkie Pie: Jeśli to jest tak jak w historii Somnambuli, to musimy mieć nadzieję, że się uda. :Daring Do: Sama nadzieja nam nie wystarczy, Pinkie. W legendzie tu była kładka, a teraz jej nie ma. No i co my zrobimy? :Rainbow Dash: Aaaa. :Pinkie Pie: Nie mam pojęcia, ale to jest nasza przyjaciółka. Tak jak Somnambula, musimy zaryzykować i mieć nadzieję, że ją uratujemy. :Daring Do: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Wiedziałam, że się uda. :Daring Do: Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś, żeby nie tracić nadziei. :Rainbow Dash: A ja nie tracę nadziei, że mnie rozwiążecie, zanim wszystkie się skąpiemy w tej bulgoczącej mazi! :Daring Do: Już się robi. :rozmawiają :Daring Do: Nie tak szybko, Caballeron. :Henchponies: zaskoczeni :Villager Pony: To wy ukradliście flopazy. :kucyki :Daring Do: Mogłam się domyślić, że szkalujesz moje imię, żebyś mógł spokojnie okradać mieszkańców miasteczka. :Dr. Caballeron: Oczywiście, że taki był plan, Dzielna Do. Początkowo chodziło mi tylko o flopaz, ale potem dostrzegłem świetną okazję, żeby wypisać cię z tej historii na dobre. śmiech :kucyki :Dr. Caballeron: A z powodu tych wszystkich zniszczeń, jakie zostawiasz po sobie, nie trudno mi było przekonać kucyki, że jesteś zła. :Daring Do: Mylisz się Caballeron. Już nigdy więcej mnie nie złamiesz, bo zawsze będzie mi przyświecać nadzieja, że umiem ochronić kucyki i cenne zabytki przed zbirami takimi jak ty. :się zgadzają :Dr. Caballeron: Ale przecież ona zniszczyła pomnik. Co za naiwność wierzyć jej. Zapłacisz mi za to, Dzielna Do! :wiwatują :Daring Do: Dobra, dobra, wystarczy. Pomogłyście mi odzyskać wiarę w siebie, dobre z was przyjaciółki. :Rainbow Dash: Żartujesz sobie? To było czadowe! :Pinkie Pie: A my się cieszymy, że znów jesteś taka jak dawniej. :Daring Do: śmiech Ja też. Ale zrozumiałam, że nawet jeśli walczysz o coś dobrego, to jesteś odpowiedzialna za to co robisz. :Rainbow Dash: A jeżeli przypadkiem stanie się coś, czego nie chciałaś, to nie trzeba tracić nadziei ani wiary w siebie. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, wystarczy po prostu naprawić swój błąd. Wykorzystaj to w następnej książce. :Daring Do: A wiesz, pewnie tak zrobię. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: śmiech :muzyka :okrzyki kucyków :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Daring_Done%3F Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu